1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly, to gated diode structures and processes for forming them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diode structure is among the simplest of electronic components and can be used in many applications. A diode structure may or may not be gated. When gated, a single signal line can be used to control one or more gate electrodes of the diode structure. Having no gate electrode or having just a single signal line for the gate electrode(s) may result in insufficient control over a junction within the diode structure when operated under different conditions.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.